


100 Worte

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [26]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mir war danach, mal wieder Drabble zu schreiben und weil ich nicht wusste worüber, habe ich mir das Bingo nochmal vorgenommen.<br/>Es gab da noch so ein paar Ideen, wie ich die Prompts hätte beantworten können, doch die gaben nicht genug her um die Mindestlänge für eine Geschichte zu erhalten. Für Drabble aber waren sie genau richtig und so ist zu jedem Prompt noch eines entstanden.<br/>Um wen es jeweils geht, wird (hoffentlich) beim Lesen klar. Entscheidet selbst, ob sie gelungen sind. Der jeweilige Prompt steht über dem Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Teilweise loser, teilweise deutlicher Bezug zu einzelnen Episoden. Ich denke zuordnen könnt Ihr das selbst:  
> „Eine Leiche zu viel“, „Zwischen den Ohren“, „Wolfsstunde“, „Der doppelte Lott“, „Der dunkle Fleck“, „Summ, summ, summ“, „Ruhe sanft“, „3x schwarzer Kater“

Beichte  
„Vier zu vier nach Verlängerung und dann hat Bayern im Elfmeterschießen gewonnen… das war wirklich ein langweiliges Spiel. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wie…“  
Langsam dreht er mir den Kopf zu. Warum guckt er so entsetzt?  
„BOERNE!“  
Meine Ohren klingeln noch. War das keine gute Idee, ihm zu sagen, wie das Spiel ausgegangen ist? Aber er muss es doch wissen. Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass… dieses Videogerät ist aber auch wirklich vorsintflutlich. Habe ich denn ahnen können, dass diese kleine Taste nicht dazu dient, den Film zu stoppen, sondern ihn zu…  
„Thiel? Ich glaube, ich muss da etwas beichten…“

 

Spät in der Nacht  
Ruhe umfängt mich. Das Summen einzelner, noch arbeitender Geräte durchbricht die Stille und stört sie dennoch nicht.  
Ich warte gerne auf die Ergebnisse, hier in meinem Büro. Allein. Im Halbdunklen.  
Die Hektik des Tages ist nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung. Gedanken gleiten durch meinen Sinn, umschmeichelt von den leisen Tönen eines Orchesters, ordnen sich, fügen sich zu einem Bild zusammen.  
Sie ist schon lange nach Hause gegangen. Sie weiß, dass ich diese Stunden genieße. Manchmal bleibt sie, leistet mir Gesellschaft. Wir schweigen dann gemeinsam, diese Stunden gehören uns.  
Ich mag es, so spät in der Nacht noch hier zu sein.

 

Blind Date  
„Warum probieren Sie es nicht auch mal?“  
„Ich soll mich einfach so mit einer wildfremden Frau treffen? Nee, Boerne, das ist nichts für mich. Sowas machen ja nicht mal Sie.“  
Er lächelt und ich gucke noch mal hin. Warum so verschämt? Wird er sogar rot dabei?  
„Boerne? Haben Sie mir da was nicht erzählt?“  
Er schaut entrüstet. „Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig!“  
„Und warum kennen Sie sich überhaupt so gut damit aus?“  
„Das habe ich doch gar nicht behauptet.“  
Ich mustere ihn, fange an eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und bekomme tatsächlich zwei heraus.  
„Nennt Frau Haller Sie deshalb Tristan?“

 

Märchen  
In einem kalten, finsteren Kellerloch voller Leichen lebte einst ein versnobter, übellauniger Weiser, der glaubte alle Welt müsse auf sein Wort hören. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, was andere von ihm hielten. Stattdessen schnitt er die Toten auf und lernte manch Absonderliches von ihnen.  
Da kam eines Tages ein kleiner Zwerg zu ihm, den er Alberich nannte. Der Zwerg war fröhlich und vertrieb die Finsternis aus dem Keller und brachte Lachen hinein. Er zeigte ihm, dass auch das Kleine wertvoll ist. Der Weise hörte auf die klugen Worte Alberichs und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann obduzieren sie noch heute. 

 

Neue Freunde finden  
„Kacke!“  
Na toll! Was für eine beispiellos formvollendete Kommunikation. Ich weiß, wer der Mann ist und trotz der Schmerzen in meinem Oberkiefer schaue ich ihn mir an.  
Das ist der neue Kommissar? Irgendwie bereue ich es, ihm die Wohnung vermietet zu haben.  
Er folgt mir in die Wohnung und protestiert nicht, als ich ihn ins Schlafzimmer schicke.  
„Ein weißes? Wollen Sie ein weißes?“  
Er scheint Humor zu haben. „Ist mir doch ganz egal.“ Ich betrachte die Zahnlücke im Spiegel und muss gleichzeitig grinsen. Ich halte das blutige Tuch davor.  
Ob wir wohl Freunde werden? Irgendwie mag ich ihn schon jetzt.

 

Auf jemandem schlafen  
Es ist warm und angenehm. Irgendjemand erzählt etwas von einem Fisch… einem Karpfen?  
Es riecht anders hier. Das Sofa ist weicher, die Lehne ist viel höher und ein Kissen liegt unter meinem Kopf. Ein warmes Kissen… das sich bewegt?  
Ich blinzele und kann doch nur wenig erkennen. Meine Brille? Im Dämmerlicht des Raumes sehe ich sie dann doch auf dem Tisch liegen, neben einer Fernbedienung und zwei angebrochenen Flaschen Bier.  
Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen, aber etwas Warmes hindert mich daran. Ein Arm?  
„Schlafen Sie weiter, Boerne“, brummt eine müde Stimme und ich lasse meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter sinken. 

 

Tanzen  
Sie steht am Rand und schaut lächelnd auf die Paare, die sich vor ihr auf dem Parkett drehen. Da ist aber auch ein bisschen Wehmut in den Zügen. Ob sie auch würde tanzen wollen? Keiner hat sie bis jetzt aufgefordert. Sie ist so klein. Das ist seltsam für die meisten, sagt sie, auch wenn sie sie schon lange kennen.  
Langsam gehe ich um die Tanzfläche herum, bis ich sie erreicht habe.  
„Darf ich bitten, Alberich?“  
Sie strahlt mich an und ich nehme ihre zierliche Hand. Es ist gar nicht seltsam, sie im Arm zu halten und mit ihr zu tanzen.

 

Magie  
„Geben Sir mir mal den Ov… Ich schaue auf, als das Gewünschte in meinem Blickfeld erscheint, noch bevor ich zu Ende gesprochen habe. Sie sieht es nicht.  
Ich mache weiter, präpariere das Organ frei und wieder reicht sie mir was ich brauche, ohne dass ich es einfordern muss. Dieses Mal begegnet sie meinem Blick und einen Moment lang nimmt sie mich gefangen. Ich weiß, dass sie lächelt und sehe es trotzdem nicht, weil ich meinen Blick nicht von ihren blauen Augen losreißen kann. Die Zeit vergeht und ich vergesse fast zu atmen.  
Die Magie des Augenblicks. Ist das damit gemeint? 

 

Swing  
„Hey, Charly. Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass deine…“ Er zeigt mit der Hand eine kleine Höhe an.  
„Alberich… Meine Assistentin?“, schlage ich ihm mehrere Varianten vor und er nickt begeistert. „Yes, die meine ich. Alberik. Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie so einen...“ Er spitzt die Lippen und pfeift auf diese fürchterliche Weise, wie es nur ein liebeskranker Tölpel kann. Dabei stemmt er die Hände in die Seiten und wackelt mit der Hüfte. Hat er Rückenschmerzen?  
„Einen was?“  
„… her hips.. the swing is…wow… just great!“  
Ich schaue ihr verblüfft nach. Jetzt, wo er es sagt…

 

Schneeflocken fangen  
„Kommen Sie schon Thiel, das dürfen Sie sich nicht entgehen lassen!“  
Ich zerre ihn aus der Wohnung, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hat. Überrumpelt folgt er mir noch ein wenig verschlafen. Unglaublich! Das erste Mal in diesem Jahr und er verschläft das auf dem Sofa?  
„Was ist denn Boerne“, murmelt er undeutlich und schlüpft in seine Jacke, stolpert hinter mir die Treppe hinunter.  
Kalte Luft strömt uns entgegen, als ich die Haustür öffne und in das weiße Gestöber hinaustrete. Ich strecke die Hand aus, schaue zum Himmel auf. Thiel lächelt und dann fängt er zusammen mit mir die Schneeflocken.

 

Spitznamen  
Es fängt ganz harmlos an. Zuerst zuckt es nur in seinen Mundwinkeln, dann werden die Grübchen tiefer, Lachfältchen werden zu Lachfalten. Er beginnt zu grinsen. Irgendwie dreckig, aber auch amüsiert. Ich muss mir selbst ein Lächeln verkneifen. Als so witzig habe ich das noch nie betrachtet. Aber er es ist wirklich ein blöder Spitzname. Einfallslos und er passt gar nicht zu mir.  
Dann bricht es aus ihm heraus und ich kann mich auch nicht mehr beherrschen. Irgendwann schnappe ich nach Luft. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn das mein Spitzname ist?“,  
„KaEff? Das ist kein Spitzname, das klingt wie eine Automarke.“

 

Akzeptieren  
„Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren, dass…“  
„Sie müssen das auch gar nicht _akzeptieren_. Sie müssen es nur _tolerieren_ , dass ich jetzt mit Ihnen eine Fahrt durch das schöne Münsterland mache.“  
„Haben Sie schon wieder heimlich im Duden gelesen?“  
„Das muss ich nicht. Dafür habe ich _Boernepedia_.“  
Boerne gab auf. Ihm blieb auch keine andere Wahl, als Thiel ihm einen Knebel vor den Mund band, auf das Motorrad stieg und Gas gab.  
Er akzeptierte es schlicht, dass er gefesselt und geknebelt in diesem Beiwagen sitzen und Thiel begleiten musste. Murren konnte er doch deswegen trotzdem noch, oder nicht?  
Thiel grinste nur.

 

Joker (Sex)  
„Versuchen Sie es noch mal Thiel.“  
„Das passt nie!“  
„Wenn Sie es nicht probieren, wissen wir das nie. Also los, machen Sie schon!“  
„Nee, ich glaube nicht, dass das passt.“  
„Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus wäre schon angebracht, meinen Sie nicht? Man könnte ja denken, Sie wären überhaupt nicht daran interessiert.“  
„Nun schmollen Sie nicht gleich, Boerne. Ich will ja, aber das geht einfach nicht, das merken Sie doch.“  
„Ich merke gar nichts. Probieren Sie mal eine andere Position.“  
„Ich brauche keine andere Position, das geht da einfach nicht rein.“  
„Wenn es nicht passt, nehmen Sie doch einfach ein anderes Puzzleteil!“

 

Planeten  
„Im Band des Orion!“ Alberich strahlt mich an und ich verstehe gar nichts.  
„Dieser Film… die Katze hat ein Halsband, das ist der Gürtel… daran hängt ein Anhänger … er sieht aus wie ein Planet und wenn man genau hinschaut, dann ist das das Weltall, mit all den ganzen Galaxien und Spiralnebeln und den Planeten und…“  
„Und auf was wollen Sie hinaus? Wir suchen einen Schüssel und keine Planeten.“  
„Vielleicht finden wir im Halsband der Katze den Schlüssel zum Tresor.“  
Sie lockt das Tier an und nestelt etwas vom Halsband los, hält mir dann triumphierend das Gesuchte unter die Nase. 

 

Heiße Getränke  
„Jetzt wäre ein Glühwein gut!“, murmelt Boerne mit vor Kälte steifen Lippen.  
„Oder eine schöner heißer Kakao!“, seufzt sie zitternd.  
„Nee, ich mach uns erst mal `nen Grog“, bibbere ich und verschwinde in der Teeküche. Gut, dass ich dort eine Flasche Rum deponiert habe, als diese Kältewelle einsetzte.  
Als ich mit den Tassen in sein Büro komme, haben sich beide auf das Sofa gesetzt und unter der Wolldecke aneinander gekuschelt. Sie schlafen. Sie sehen so friedlich aus und beide sind bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Soll ich sie wecken? Nein, entscheide ich.  
Aber wer trinkt jetzt die drei heißen Grog?

 

Glück  
„Nun hilf mir doch mal suchen, Frank!“  
Ich schaue mich, nicht sehr enthusiastisch, im Wohnzimmer um. „Wo hast du den Zettel denn hingelegt?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, dann müsste ich ihn jetzt nicht suchen.“  
„Och komm schon, Vaddern. Du hast doch eh kein Glück beim Lottospielen.“ Ich habe jetzt einfach keine Lust dazu.  
„Woher willst du das wissen“, gibt er zurück und schmeißt das Schachbrett und einen Stapel Zeitungen vom Sofa.  
„Na, Glück in der Liebe, Pech im Spiel“, grinst die Klemm und hält den Zettel in der Hand. „Was wäre dir lieber?“  
Ich gehe raus, als er sie küsst.

 

Hasst typisch romantische Gesten/Geschenke  
Was soll ich denn damit? Ich drehe das Ding in der Hand. Vielleicht ist es ja zu was nütze? Rosa, weich, herzförmig. Soll das ein Kissen sein?  
Er schaut ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Wenn du es nicht magst, kann ich es auch wieder umtauschen“, schlägt er vor und wirkt dabei nicht gerade enthusiastisch.  
„Nein…lass mal, ist schon in Ordnung“, murmele ich und nehme ihm die Selbstgedrehte aus der Hand, die er sich gerade angezündet hat. Nach einem tiefen Zug sieht die Welt… und das Ding… schon weniger kitschig aus.  
Er kann ja nicht wissen, dass ich romantische Geschenke nicht aussehen kann. 

 

Jemandem vorlesen  
„Dominikanische Wanderspinne… Phoneutria… das ist übrigens griechisch und heißt Mörderin“, lese ich den Text vor, den sie ausgedruckt und mir mit besorgter Miene in die Hand gedrückt hat. Warum schaut sie so ernst?  
Ich lese weiter und merke, dass ich die Worte immer langsamer und zögernder ausspreche, während mir ihre Bedeutung bewusst wird.  
„… ist vermutlich für die meisten tödlichen Giftunfälle mit Spinnen verantwortlich.“ Ich lasse das Blatt sinken und ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.  
Ist sie so blass, wie ich mich fühle? Sie hat Recht, das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.  
Was mache ich nun?

 

Langweilig  
Ein Vater, der kifft und Taxi fährt und das auch noch in dieser Reihenfolge.  
Ein Vermieter, der gleichzeitig Professor, Snob, Wagnerianer, Porschefahrer und Rechtsmediziner ist.  
Eine Staatsanwältin, die sich anhört wie ein Mann und qualmt wie eine Dampflock.  
Eine Assistentin, die wie eine Barbiepuppe aussieht und der ich nicht mit einer Waffe zwischen uns gegenüberstehen möchte, von ihrem klugen Kopf und Schlagfertigkeit ganz zu schweigen.  
Eine Rechtsmedizinerin, deren Selbstbewusstsein locker doppelt so groß ist wie sie und die es ohne Probleme schafft, Boernes Höhenflüge zu beenden.  
Nein, langweilig wird es mir hier in Münster ganz sicher nicht so schnell werden. 

 

Stumme Kommunikation  
Sie schaut angespannt nach vorne. Die Waffe liegt ruhig in ihren Händen.  
Wir warten.  
Hält sie den Druck aus? Sie ist noch jung. Unerfahren.  
Aber auch nervenstark und mutig. Ich glaube, sie hat das Zeug dazu eine gute Kommissarin zu werden, auch wenn sie manches noch lernen muss.  
Eine Tür schwingt langsam auf, meine Anspannung steigt.  
Ihr Blick huscht zum Fenster… zurück zur Tür… über die Schulter zu mir.  
Ich hebe die Hand. Sie nickt knapp, der Blick ernst, konzentriert. Sie wartet auf meine Anweisung.  
Da! Ein Schatten!  
Ich senke die Hand und gebe den Zugriff frei. Sie stürmt los.

 

Den ganzen Tag im Schlafanzug verbringen  
Dieses Klingeln… das kann nur einer sein. „Was is‘?“  
Er will etwas sagen, klappt dann den Mund wieder zu, ohne losgeworden zu sein, warum er mich vom Sofa hochgescheucht hat.  
Ich grinse. „Wieso schauen Sie mich so komisch an?“  
„Naja… es ist schon später Nachmittag und ich weiß, dass Sie heute frei haben und gestern auch nicht spät nach Hause gekommen sind und… Sie können nicht erst jetzt aufgestanden sein.“  
Ich grinse noch breiter. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so leicht ist ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, dann hätte ich schon öfter den ganzen Tag im Schlafanzug verbracht. 

 

Schlüssel  
„Alberich? Wo sind denn meine Schlüssel?“  
„Auf Ihrem Schreibtisch?“  
„Nein. Wären sie da, müsste ich sie nicht suchen.“  
„In ihrem Jackett?“  
„Das trage ich bereits, das sehen Sie doch. In der Tasche sind sie auch nicht.“  
„Was kriege ich, wenn ich sie finde?“  
„Ich kann Sie ja beim Kickern gewinnen lassen.“  
„Da besiege ich Sie sowieso. Das zählt nicht.“  
„Keine Zwergenwitze mehr?“  
„Das schaffen Sie ja doch nicht.“  
„Ich gebe auf. Was wollen Sie?“  
„Das nächste Mal dabei sein, wenn Sie mit dem Kommissar losziehen.“  
„Also gut… versprochen. Und nun geben Sie mir schon die Schlüssel.“  
„In Ihrer Aktentasche, Chef.“

 

Zahnschmerzen  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein ausgeschlagener Zahn so wehtun kann. Vorsichtig bohre ich mit der Zungenspitze in der Lücke und zucke zusammen, als ich auf die frische Wunde treffe. Was bin ich froh, wenn das morgen wieder gerichtet wird.  
Sobald mein Gebiss in Ordnung ist, kann ich mich wieder an Thiels Fersen heften. Ich will wirklich wissen, wer der Mann auf dem Phantombild ist und was es mit den Hundehaaren auf sich hat.  
Hoffentlich schmerzt mein Oberkiefer dann nicht mehr. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir nochmal einen Zahn ausschlagen lasse. So etwas dämliches passierte einem doch nur einmal!

 

Sie sind so verheiratet / Sie benehmen sich wie ein altes Pärchen  
„Können wir Ihnen vielleicht helfen?“  
Ich schaue auf und sehe zwei Männer vor mir. Der eine, der beleibtere, steht hinter dem anderen. Beide sind nicht mehr ganz jung, und sie beobachten mich mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugierde.  
Sie tauschen einen Blick, überlegen ganz offensichtlich, ob sie eingreifen oder mich gewähren lassen sollen.  
Ich umgehe es, Ihnen meinen Namen zu nennen.  
Das müssen die beiden Kommissare sein, von denen der Rottweiler sagte, die gehörten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Er mag sie und ich glaube, ich kann ihn verstehen.  
Sie benehmen sich irgendwie wie ein altes Pärchen, finde ich.

 

Die Eltern treffen / Den Eltern vorgestellt werden  
„Mama – Thiel… Thiel – Mama.“ Er dreht sich um und verschwindet im Flur.  
Ich schaue sie an. Das ist also Boernes Mutter?  
„Sie sind also Karl Friedrichs Freund?“ Sie lächelt mich an und ich nicke automatisch. Dieser Frau kann man nur mit Ja antworten.  
Ihr Lächeln wird breiter und ich ahne, dass sie da was gründlich missverstanden hat.  
„Nein… nicht was Sie denken…“  
Ihre Hand liegt vertraulich auf meinem Arm. „Das muss Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein.“  
Sie riecht nach Chanel No. 5. „Ich bin ja froh, dass er nun endlich einen Partner hat.“  
 _Wie komme ich da nur wieder heraus?_


End file.
